To update a software version of a component of a vehicle, the vehicle may be driven to a dealership and serviced by a technician. The technician may utilize a system that tracks the individual software levels of components in the vehicle as well as available software updates. The technician may manually apply the software updates indicated by the system and record any changes back into the system. The software update may be done while the vehicle is inoperable.